


four teenagers and a baby

by vwoosh



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vwoosh/pseuds/vwoosh
Summary: the gang get a cat and somehow have a house despite only being gross teenagers.when has logic ever applied to this cartoon





	four teenagers and a baby

Edd slams the door open, scaring all of his friends who’re just minding their business.

“GUYS YOU’LL NEVER GUESS WHAT I FOUND,” Edd shouted upon entering.

“No, but I can tell what you lost.” Replied Tom, noticing that Edd wasn’t wearing his hoodie.

“No! I found a baby!”

Before anyone else could make a snarky reply, Edd ran over to his friends to show a small, grey kitten. He was wrapped in Edd’s hoodie and was just vacantly smiling at the three others.

Matt then went up to the kitten, cooing at him.  
“Edd! Where did you get him?!”

“He followed me home for a while and let me pick him up.”

Tord approached the kitten, who then jumped out of Edd’s hands to hiss at Tord.

“I don't think he likes me, Edd…”

Tom chimed in, “I think this cat has good taste!”

The cat then turned to Tom, only to fearfully run back over to Edd.  
“Yeah, good taste.”

Tom shot Tord a nasty glare,

“So what are we gonna do with him?”

“Why, keep him of course! He’s too precious to let go.”

“Well, shouldn’t we get him food and stuff?”

Matt suddenly got up, “Wait I just remembered i might have stuff for him, wait here!” He ran to his room

Loud crashing and a yell was heard, scaring the kitten.

Tom spoke up, “It sounds like Matt’s going to be in there for a while, we might as well let this little guy explore.”

Edd put the kitten down. It looked at Tord, then scooted back to Edd. Then it saw Tom, and tried to jump back into Edd’s hold.

“Aw, he’s scared” Edd cooed

“Well I can understand Tom,” said Tord, causing him to get his arm punched by Tom, “But I wonder why he wouldn’t like me.”

“Maybe he can sense that you’re gross and like stupid cartoons!”

“And maybe he can sense your…. Well you're ugly!”

“Quit bickering, you’re both ugly! It's scaring him.” Edd turned away, petting the kitten.

5 minutes later and Matt still hadn't returned.

Tom asked, “Hey, do you think he’s dead?”

They all jumped when the crashing started again,

“Nah he’s fine.”

…

“Hey, maybe I should try to get him to like both of you while Matt looks through his junk,”

Edd held out the cat to Tord, who after making it into Tord’s hands, bit him.

Tord cried out as he felt the kitten bite and scratch at his hands, refusing to let go.

“Oh! I think he’s starting to warm up to you!”

Tord, through clenched teeth and tears, “Yeah Edd he loves me and I love him too.”

Edd went to retrieve his cat, who finally dislodged his claws from Tord’s flesh. He was purring.

“Okay Tom, your turn,” Edd said as he shoved into Tom’s hands.

Tom looked nervously at the kitten. The cat stared blankly at Tom.

The room felt dead silent.

The cat gave Tom a smile, and Tom started to cry while handing the cat back to Edd.

“Why are you crying? He likes you!”

Tom, while trying to get a hold of himself, “I just love him so much, Edd.”

“Well, I guess that's a reason…”

Matt came sprinting out of his room, yelling out “I found some stuff that he could use!!!”

Matt suddenly stopped when he saw Tord’s clawed up hands and Tom silently crying.

“What happened here…???”

Edd replied, “Hormones happened, what’d you find?”

Matt looked back at Edd, “I have a collar AND a cat bed! Let's put the collar on.” Matt handed the collar to Edd.

It was, to Edd’s luck, green, and it also had a small bell. He put the collar on the kitten.

“We’ll use the bed later, for now we should give him a name!” 

Edd looked at the kitten, who was purring sweetly. Fluffy gray fur, and very quick to get used to his surroundings.

“I think we’ll name him Ringo.”

“Ringo?” replied Tom.

“Yeah,” Edd held Ringo in his arms, “Ringo.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this was kinda boring jdjkdfjkd


End file.
